everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ablative Charming/Relationships
Family Ablative's an illegitimate child - a bastard, you might say, more colloquially. She was born from the union between her father, a Roman king, and his mistress, some court lady and the daughter of one of his chiefs. Adultery was not against the law of the land (not for the King, anyway, by any means), but although her mere existence was not illegal, it was still looked down upon. She has a distant relationship with her parents, being mostly raised by wet nurses and servants. *When she does interact with her father, it's usually at parties or formal events, where she becomes the butt of his "bastard" jokes (all she can do in response is smile coldly, hatred brewing inside). *Her interaction with her stepmother (the queen) is nothing but lukewarm - disinterest forced into politeness. In all honesty, Ablative would feel better about it if it was bitter rivalry instead. *Meanwhile, with her biological mother, she just ignores that Ablative exists. The affair and the pregnancy was covered up discreetly, as not to bring shame onto her. In fact, her biological mother is now married with legitimate kids of her own, none of whom know that Ablative is their sister. Ablative has the distinct feeling and a frequent paranoia that most people around the kingdom don't like her very much - and if they don't dislike her, they don't care for her at all. In regards to her half-sister, Absolute, the two don't get along particularly spectacularly either. She just... kinda exists. Professional and Academic Ablative's academic advisor is Dr King Charming, who shares an office with Professor Knight in Zena's Chronology. She is familiar with both, and often goes to them for advice and guidance. Friends Nominative Charming :BrOTP: The Declining Charmings Ablative feels like she gets him. They're both expected to do things they don't want to do - he's supposed to be a hero, she's supposed to be a tyrant -, but would rather go in the complete opposite direction - he wants to be a villain, she wants her conquering to be regarded as glorious, not vile. Sometimes she jokes to Nat about swapping destinies, but is never serious about it (his expected brand of heroism is too self-sacrificing for her taste). Most of the time, the two just vent and listen it out. Misguided Charmings have to stick together, after all. *It's implied that their squad consists of other Charmings named after Latin declensions. Hector Bridgeport They're bros. Bros who spar, fight, throw some fists and perhaps even a sword against a baseball bat. If you see them around, you wouldn't think of the two as friends, with what viciousness they launch during these little battles, but if you see the aftermath of them - the handshaking and clasping on the backs and congratulations, you'd realise it's just classic bro-ness. Acquaintances George-Michael Bernard Pendragon Hmm. Turnus Wyllt The two share the same advisor, Dr King Charming, and have run into each other occasionally when leaving Dr Charming's office when they've booked advising meetings back to back. There's not much to say about Turnus -- Ablative thinks his name is very cool, as is his family background being associated with Merlin. The Villain Squad Ever since switching into a villain role and classes, Ablative has been attempting friendship and alliances with her new fellow villains. Some of these include Reina Maledi's little villain squad, who she gets along with varying levels of success. So far, Lilura Goya seems to be her favourite. Ablative tends to interact with the villains by establishing her own brand of villainy, which is charging tribute and taxes, apparently. She's really into villainous speech-making and monologuing, and often when meeting her fellow villains, seems to have no filter. Additionally, when talking to them, her energy never seems to end, she seems to deflect every blow or insult. She will also buy them brunch, because Ablative thinks it's nice to finally have a group of people who is willing to go out and get food with her (even if she's paying). Mostly, this is performative. She doesn't want to come off as weak or written off as a prince who doesn't know what she's doing. If she's on a chill note with the villains, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe she won't be an outcast among outcasts. Pets Like any true Roman Emperor or Procurator, Ablative Charming has a pet eagle. Her name Vexilla, and she's a trained hunting bird. Enemies Ablative will speak quite aggressively of some of her fellow Charmings - namely a certain "Pompous Charming" and another "Brutal Charming". Ever since she's moved from heroic classes to villain classes, this aggression has gotten a lot worse, and Ablative is more desperate to prove that she's still out there doing good (or, at the very least, not villainous) deeds. Minor Prince Charmings Ablative Charming, in Freedom Year, was legendary. No, not in the same way she is now, with her destiny and good arms. She was legendary among minor Prince Charmings, those whose names people did not know and those most likely to end up with cookie-cutter destinies and unnamed roles. Her best friend during this time was a prince named Brutal Charming. They were near inseparable. With Ablative's confidence and skill, she grew to become a mentor figure to him. However, near the end of Freedom Year, she was backstabbed by him and got her first failed grade in an assignment. They have been enemies ever since. Pompous Charming, however, is merely a dick and Ablative just hates his guts. There's another prince, his name is probably Remarkable. Ablative was dating a really cute princess during Freedom Year, and Remarkable stole her girl. The princess and Remarkable are still dating, and Ablative is still kind of mad about it. Even though she's moved up in the world and no longer associates with minor princes, she still has it in her to talk badly of them, and share what little gossip she has to other villains. Chastity H. Jupiter Every heroic mortal knows that you don't cross a god. Like Aeneas with Juno, Ablative is not on best terms with Hera's daughter. TBA Romance She has a thing for Macedonian princesses of Egypt who speak eight languages, roll from rugs, and have snake motifs. Suffice to say, very few people have lived up to her loftest standards. Historical crushes that Ablative Charming would cite as having include "Alexander the Great" and "Cleopatra herself, obviously". She's also prone to getting literary crushes. Clearly, none of those are going to go anywhere. Category:Subpages